Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8r}{7} + \dfrac{2r}{7}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{8r + 2r}{7}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{10r}{7}$